Dark Dreams
by StrangeThing
Summary: Jan Valentine is dead but not gone. Although his body was destroyed by the fire, his vampiric soul remains and haunts Seras in her sleep. Rated M for language, sexual content, violence, and sexual violence. One-shot, for now .


I wrote this on impulse and will update it as I can if people like it. I am trying to make this story fit in with the official plot as much as possible. The story is dark and includes forced sex, so if you are offended, please do not read, as I do not write to offend.

Reviews and feedback are highly appreciated.

* * *

><p>Dark Dreams. The First Night.<p>

Seras felt cold metal tight over her soft skin. The sensation slowly changed to one of heat, of metal hot enough to burn, but not to injure. She focused, trying to make out her surroundings. She realized that she was restrained by steel cuffs, on her back on some sort of rectangular, smooth shape. She could not see anything, a blindfold of some sort over her eyes. Neither could she tap into her newly augmented vampiric senses; something was very wrong. Seras jerked against the restraints, twisting either way before trying to move her legs, spread and bent at the knee over and around the box she was chained to. The chains jangled at her motions, and Seras became aware of a distinct smell: cigarette smoke.

A faint chuckle caught her ears, a lewd sound which was horribly familiar.

"Well, vampire slut, I guess your MY bitch now." the sardonic, mocking voice made her blood run cold.

"No!" she struggled again, "You're dead! I watched you die today!"

The damning, maniac laughter, "I know! Fucking funny, right? I get fucked up by your Hellsing-whore, and now i get to fucking have you! HA!"

Seras shuddered. She must be dreaming. She could wake up. This wasn't real.

She dug her nails into her palm and bit her lip hard. The pain felt very real, and she didn't wake up. She heard steps approach her and a warm breath rolled over her neck, smelling strongly of blood. "No!" she screamed, throwing her strength in vain against the chains in a jerk, turning her face away from the breath of a man she knew to be dead.

A gloved hand caught her jaw in a vice-like grip and lips brushed the sensitive skin of her neck, hovering over the jugular. Jan Valentine's voice growled, "I am so fucking hard right now! I fucking love watching you writhe."

His voice became softer, not losing it's lewd edge, but gaining a hunger that sent shivers over Seras' body. "Hnn... Jesus-fucking-Christ, it's been too long since I've tasted virgin blood. Mmm! I'm so fucking lucky, you know?"

The question was clearly rhetorical, as the hand, which Seras knew to be gloved in white, caressed up her jaw, hooking under the blindfold. "Don't you touch me!" Seras tried her best to sound commanding, like Integra.

"Whoop-dee-fucking-whoops, bitch," the dark face of Jan Valentine, sporting a predatory smile, loomed over her as he tore away the fabric. He laughed at her expression and flashed fang, licking along her jaw, "Mmm... Pleased to see me again?"

He laughed. Seras snarled and spat on him, baring her own slender fangs.

Jan back-handed her across the face, sneering, "I'll teach you some respect, bitch! You're mine to fuck with as much as I fucking want!"

His eyes followed his hand as he roughly curled his fingers around the collar of her shirt. "ALUCARD!" Seras screamed in desperation, trying uselessly to turn away from the dark man, "MASTER! HELP!"

Jan's yellow eyes flashed as he looked up inquisitively, his hand pausing. Seras took the opportunity to take in her surroundings. She was in a well-decorated, but run-down apartment room, chained over a coffin. Jan looked back at her and smirked, snarling "Ol' Big Red can't help you now, slut! Now let's get started, shall we?"

As he finished speaking, he whipped his hand back, tearing easily through her shirt. Seras screamed as her full, round breasts came loose "ALUCAARD!"

Jan silenced her with a hand tight around her throat, "Fuckin' shut up, bitch! You're going to get plenty of things to scream about."

He leaned close towards her face, his eyes wild. Seras felt him move to straddle her over the coffin. Jan's lip-piercing gleamed as he smiled hungrily "Annnnnd you believe me, bitch, you'll be fucking BEGGING ME FOR MORE!"

"Never!" gasped Seras, glaring, "You idiot thug!"

Jan paused and drew back, as if to strike her again, then his attention seemed to shift to more pressing matters; namely, his cock against his pants, "Naww, vampire slut, I'm better than you. And I'll have you know that I'm very fucking good at the shit I do."

He unbuttoned his pants, releasing his erect member, then noticed Seras' expression. He leaned close to her again, nuzzling her breasts and curling his tongue around her nipples each once. Licking his lips, he glanced up and gave her a look that made her more conscious of the tightness between her spread thighs, even still concealed by her pants, "Oh yes, bitch, it's fucking big and you're going to fucking suck it!"

"NO!" Seras snapped as resolutely as she could, but even to her it sounded weak.

He gave her an ironic look as he positioned himself with his swollen cock between her flushed breasts, pressed hard against his thighs. "Hey, whatever you say, cunt, but you're gonna fucking suck my dick!"

He unbuttoned his jacket, revealing a sleekly muscled torso, also pierced, as he shrugged it off. He gave her another arousing look and reached into his jacket before casting it away, producing a switchblade.

"You see this little motherfucker here?" he flicked the blade open in his gloved hand and pressed it against her breast. Seras cried out in pain as the silver burned her, writhing and shifting her tits around Jan's cock. He closed his eyes in pleasure for a moment as she shook around him, her breathing ragged, he hissing "Fuuck yess."

He abruptly grabbed her hair in one hand and twisted it painfully, forcing Seras' face towards his cock, keeping the switchblade threateningly on her breast, burning. "Suck it, Hellsing bitch." his voice was suddenly ragged with lust as he glared at her wildly.

She struggled defiantly against him, then gasped in pain as the blade moved slightly. Cringing, she unwillingly allowed her open mouth to be pulled over his cock. He let out a strained gasp, flashing fang as her soft lips and delicate tongue caressed him hesitantly.

"Fuuck... been too fucking long." Jan growled, then suddenly shifted over her breasts and violently thrust far into Seras' panting mouth. She struggled in surprise and gagged, writhing as Jan arched his back, hissing profanity like a prayer. She was sure that she was going to pass out as she distantly heard him hiss. "Yeah, bitch, its fucking best when you cant breathe around me..."

Seras woke up with a jolt, coughing and gasping in lung-fulls of air. She looked around in a panic; she was in her coffin. It had been only a dream. "Only a dream," she told herself breathlessly, trying to calm herself, "It's not real, only a dream. Jan Valentine is gone." She rolled over and tried to relax, but there was to be no more sleep for her that night.


End file.
